Who is she?
by MissyLou00
Summary: Tris becomes friends with the girl that she thought was sleeping with Tobias, they are becoming more and more closer. Tris knows that there is something that Miya is hiding from the world, but she isn't saying anything. Will Tris find out what she is hiding from the world? FourTris ChristinaxWill. WARNING Swearing and speaking of sex
1. Chapter 1

**AN- IM BACK! I have been thinking of different stories lately, and I have been so overwhelmed in school, I've just been to busy to write, but i have been writing a couple chapters when I can, so here you guys go.**

Chapter 1

Tris POV

I walk through The Pit, bored, I got a day off today, and Tori said I haven't had one in 7 months. I see Tobias outside the jewelry store, I'm about to call him, but I see he's talking to a girl, he's smiling, and he engulfs her in a hug, she smiles and hugs back, I feel my heart crack slightly. He pulls back, and still smiling like an idiot, they talk more then they walk away.

Is he cheating on me? Of course he is, she had brown hair, tan skin, she looked about 5'3, not much taller than me, she was curvy, I didn't see much of her, mostly her back, but I feel like he was cheating. My heat cracks even more, I just continue walking, fighting to urge to cry. Then I feel a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist, and then I'm being pulled into a dark hallway, and pushed up against the wall, then lips crashing to mine. I thrash around, trying to push this person away; he pulls back, and leans in to my ear

"Don't worry, babe" he says, Tobias "It's just you boyfriend" I glare at the wall and push him off, I start to walk away, but he grabs my arm and spins me around

"Tris, what did I do?" he asks, I just look away "Tris, tell me, what's wrong?" I don't say anything, I pull my arm lose and walk away, I hear his footsteps behind me and he pops up in front of me

"Tris, please, tell me, what's wrong?" he asks, I look away again, I will not speak to him, he was just cheating on me "Look at me" he says, I ignore him

"Look at me" he says, but more sternly this time, I sigh and look at him, into his deep blue eyes

"What happened?" he asks

"I don't know, Tobias" I say "What _did_ happen?"

"What are you talking about?" he asks

"Oh nothing, I just decided to go for a walk by the jewelry store" I say "Saw something I don't really like at all"

"That was Miya" he says "She works at the jewelry store"

"What the hell were you doing with her?" I snap

"I was talking to her" he says

"I saw it, Four! You weren't just talking! You were touching! You were smiling like you just asked her out!" I yell, he sighs and looks down, I knew it, he was cheating on me

"I really wish I could tell you" he says "But I can't just yet"

"I knew it! You were cheating on me! You bastard! I give you everything!" I yell "I gave you what every guy wants, I knew that was all you wanted, now your moving on to your next victim" I spit at him quietly, and then I slap him, and storm off

"Tris!" he calls, I ignore him, and go to the chasm, I walk down there and sit down where Tobias and I first kissed, and I feel a tear run down my face. I want to know how long this has been going on, I stand up, calm myself, and leave. I go straight to our apartment and lock the door, I see Tobias' keys on the table, now he can't get in. I go to my bed and lay down. I just lay here, and then I leave.

Tobias POV

"Tris!" I call out; she just ignores me, and walks away. I'm screwed, she thinks I'm cheating, Miya said that shell make me the ring that I'm getting for Tris, I couldn't just tell her I was going to propose. Miya was making the ring, it has a silver band, and three diamonds, the biggest one is a black diamond, and one each side of the biggest one, are two small greyish ones, and inside the band it is going to be engraved saying '4+6' I am crazy in love with Tris, how could she think that I'm cheating? I walk to the apartment and turn the knob, she's not here, I run down to the Chasm, but I don't see her. I run to Christina's, and pound on the door. After a couple seconds, Will opens the door

"Hey Four" he greets; he must notice me panting "What's up?"

"Have you seen Tris?" I ask, he shakes his head

"Nope, not since lunch" he says, his head cocks sideways "What'd you do?" dragging his speech

"She thinks I'm cheating" I say "Where's Christina?" he calls her and she comes up with a smile

"Hey Four" she says

"Have you seen Tris?" I ask "Out of everyone, she would come to you first"

"No, I haven't seen her" she says "what on earth did you do, Four?"

"She thinks I'm cheating" I say, Christina walks out and shuts the door behind her

"Why the hell would she think that, Four?" she asks "What have you been doing?" she demands

"I have been talking with a girl, we hugged" I say "That's it"

"Are you stupid?! You never hug a girl that's not a sibling, mother or girlfriend!" she yells

"This girl helped me out, I had to thank her" I say

"What could she have done" she asks

"She… I asked her if she could make me a ring… for Tris, and Miya said that she couldn't make it, that it was hard to do that. But after all the convincing I had to do, Miya said she would make it. I was happy, I still am" I explain, she nods, then stops, like she just realized something

"Did you say ring? For Tris?" she asks, I nod, and she grins "Well tell her!"

"I can't, I had something planned" I say, she nods

"Well, she might be back at your apartment, it's getting late" she's says, then opens the door "Good luck" then walks into her apartment. I run to my apartment and pound on the door

"Tris!" I yell, but I hear nothing. Then I hear something, but this is from the pit, not from the apartment. I hear yelling, and cheering. Then a loud ear-popping scream.

**AN- CLIFFHANGER! Hope you liked it, and Miya, her name is pronounced like Maia or Maya or even Mia (My-ya) like that. Hope you enjoyed. oh and i changed my name from Foursix64 to MissyLou00, its a long story on that name, but i just wanted to tell you :)**


	2. Chapter 2- Hospital

**AN- Here is Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy**

Chapter 2

Tris POV

I get up and walk to the bar, _The Dauntless Pub_, not very original. I order 4 shots, then down them quickly

"So, Tris, I never really see you here" the Bartender, Kevin says "What's up?"

"Just relationship problems" I say, he nods

"Tell me" he says, I sigh

"Well, he's cheating on me" I say "I was going through the Pit, and I see him and some chick hugging, and him smiling like an idiot"

"Tris, look at me" he says, I look into his light brown eyes "I'm always single" then he smiles and winks, I laugh and slap his arm

"I'm fine, thank you" I say "Can I have a glass of… what's that drink called? The brown one" he chuckles

"I know what you're talking about" he says, then pours the drink into a glass, and slides it to me "Jack Daniels" I smile and nod, then take a drink

"Why are you always single, Kevin?" I ask, he has dark brown shaggy hair, but it looks clean, he has light brown eyes that have a nice shine to them, he's handsome. He shrugs

"It's hard to find the right girl, you know?" he asks "Well, you don't know about finding the right _girl_, but you understand, right?" I nod

"You're a nice guy" I say, he smiles, and I chug the rest of the drink. My vision is slightly fuzzy, but still clear "One more please" he takes my glass and refills it

"So, do you know this girl that Four cheated on you with?" he asks, I sigh, then nod

"Her name was Miya, I don't know her personally, but her name, and barely of her looks" I say, he stops

"Miya is my sister" he says, I look up at him "She would never do that" I don't know what to say, I'm completely speechless

"Miya and I are twins; she was born 4 minutes before me. I know her well enough to know that she wouldn't sleep with a man who is dating someone" he says "So, I think that either you go talk to Four or my sister" I nod, and chug the drink, pay, and leave. I'm slightly dizzy, but I know where I'm going, I'm going to go talk to Tobias. I'm close by the Cham and I hear yelling and cheering, typical day in Dauntless, I go closer to the crowd, I see two guys fighting. I try to walk around them, but the crowd grows bigger. Then I'm shoved, and pushed into the Chasm. I grab onto the ledge and scream as loud as I could. I feel my fingers slipping, and then I scream again. My fingers slip off, and I fall into the heavy waves of the Chasm.

Tobias POV

I run to the Chasm, and I see a giant crowd by the edge. I push my way though and look down, I see something, a black clothed figure, small, I sort of see blonde hair, but I'm not sure.

"What happened?!" I yell, a woman looks at me with tears welling up in her eyes, answers me

"A young woman fell in" she says "She was trying to go around this mess, but was pushed"

_Tris? _Did Tris fall in? Was it even Tris? Panic washes over me

"Someone call the ambulance! Please! There might be a girl down there!" I yell. People start to move out of the way for the ambulance, they push me out of the way so they can pull up the body that fell in. After a while of trying to find the body, they finally do, once they start to pull, I take a look. I still just see black clothed, small, and blonde figure. After what feels like hours, they pull up the body, they flip her over. Tris. My beautiful Tris, lays still, not moving. I hear a loud sob, which I'm pretty sure is Christina's, but I don't look, I keep looking at her. I don't tear my eyes away for a second. They check her pulse, they start yelling something, but I can't hear, everything that their yelling sounds like it's from a mile away. Then I see Christina shaking me, she's crying, but I see joy in her eyes, but same amount of fear

"Four! Listen to me!" she yells, I look at her

"What! I know that Tris fell in! I don't need you to remind me!" I yell, and then she slaps me.

"She might live!" Christina screams at me. Tris might still be alive. I run to the infirmary, they hold me

"Let me see her!" I yell, more nurses and doctors come and hold me back. After a while, I calm down and sit down, and rest my head in my hands. What's going to happen to her? I need her to stay alive, I need her to be with me. I am in love with her. I hear the doors open and I look up, I see Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, and Miya.

"Four, I got it" Miya says, running up to me, holding a small box, shes smiling.

"Thank you, Miya" I say, hugging her. Miya is a sweet girl, but she is nothing like my Tris, I hear someone clear their throat, I pull back and see everyone looking at us. Christina is the first to speak

"So, you must be the famous Miya" she says, Miya blushes slightly

"What do you mean?" she asks

"Oh, nothing, just heard _lots _about you" she says "Four, would you like to explain to everyone how you know this beautiful girl"

"She helped me with something important" I say, Zeke opens his mouth to say something, but Doctor Green walks in, I walk right up to him

"How is Tris?" I ask

"Well, she has a couple broken ribs and she will have some trouble breathing for about 2 weeks" he says, I'm about to just run , but he stops me "Room 67" then he lets go and I run to that room, I swing open the door and see her. She is sleeping, she is hooked up to a bunch of machines, I pull up a chair next to her and hold her hand. I kiss her forehead softly

"Tris, I am glad you're alive" I say, I don't care if she can't hear me "I want you to know, that I would never cheat on you, I would never in this whole universe. I am in love with you Tris, I belong to you, forever. I just want you to be mine. I love you Tris" I rest my head down on her lap, and let a tear run down my face

"I love you, I love you, I love you" I say, I lay like this for a while, until I hear

"I love you too" she croaks, I look up, and Tris is smiling weakly, I crash my lips to hers, her hands go in my hair, and mine rest on her hips. She pulls back and rests her forehead on mine

"I love you, and I'm glad I'm alive too" she says, I feel my cheeks heat up slightly

"So you heard what I said?" I ask, she smiles and nods

"I believe you" she whispers against my lips, I grin widely, she presses her lips to mine softly, I kiss back, we kiss for a while longer, our kisses were from soft and sweet kisses, now they're hungry and lustful kisses, I pull from the kiss, and start to kiss her neck, I hear the heart rate monitor beeping like crazy, I smile, knowing what I do to her. I continue to kiss her neck, marking my territory, when she pulls me back and pulls my lips to hers, my tongue darts into her mouth and so does hers, we play with each other's tongues for a while, when she pulls back, and kisses my neck, her kisses are soft. She lightly kisses my jaw, and then stops; she looks at me with her beautiful stormy grey eyes that I love so much

"We can continue later" she says, I groan, she laughs, and kisses me once more "Don't worry, Toby, we'll continue, I promise" I nod, and kiss her once more

"Okay, do you want to see everyone?" I ask, she nods, and I kiss her again, she laughs and pushes me

"Go" she demands smiling. I go out and see Christina looking very panicked and worried, Will is trying to calm Christina down, Zeke and Shauna are quietly talking, Uriah is looking worried, Marlene looks scared, and Miya has a worried look on her face

"Tris is awake, and she wants to see everyone" I say, the girls run in first, then the guys, Miya stays in the back

"So, I see you two have made up?" she teases

"I don't know what you're talking about" I say smirking

"Ha. Your hair is tousled, and your lips are swollen" she says "And you won't stop smiling"

"Well, she believed me when I said that I wasn't cheating on her, so I'm happy, I know that she still loves me" I say, she nods

"Why would she think that you're cheating on her?" she asks

"Well she saw me with you and I guess she thinks that i was seeing you in secret" I explain, she gasps lightly

"I am so sorry, I swear, I didn't do anything on purpose" she says "I'm not even interested in you" I laugh, then we walk into the room, and I see Marlene hugging Tris, they pull apart and Tris looks at me then smiles, and then she looks at Miya, and the smile slowly disappears

"Is this Miya?" she asks me, I nod

"Yea, Tris this is Miya, Miya this is Tris" I introduce them, they shake hands

"So, Tris, you're a very lucky girl" Miya says to Tris "Four is a great guy"

"Of course you know that" Zeke mumbles, Tris and I snaps our heads in his direction

"Zeke!" we both exclaim, he looks up

"Well she is interested in Four isn't she?" he asks, he's upset, not very sure why though

"I'm not interested in Four, he's a great guy, he is clearly in love Tris, and that's great" Miya says very softly, kind of like a mouse

"Well your clinging to him" Zeke says

"No, I'm not" she says softly

"Well why are you around, hugging Four, always talking to him" Zeke snaps "I have seen you two talking for the past few days, you two talk all the time. Why would you not be interested in him, it's very clear that you are"

"I am not interested! The only reason we have been talking, is because I was making something for him! He can explain that! I would NEVER sleep with a man who is already in love with another woman! So you can just take all of your thoughts! And shove them up your ass!" Miya screams, and then storms out. Everyone just stays quiet, and Zeke looks taken aback from that

"What did she help you out with, Four?" Tris asks, I sigh, I'm going to do it. I'm going to ask her.

"Hey guys, can we have a little privacy?" I ask the group, they all nod, and walk out. Tris crosses her arms

"What did she help you out with, Tobias" she demands "I'm getting really tired of you not telling me anything. I feel like I can trust you anymore, you're not telling me anything that's going on between you and some girl, so I'm asking-" I shut her up by crashing my lips to hers, she kisses me back for a seconds then stops and turns her head

"Tris Prior, don't you ever think that I would cheat on you" I say

"Then explain to me!" she yells, then stands up, I see her wince, but she storms out, I chase after her, we get to the others when I say

"Tris Prior! I am in love with you" I yell out to her, she stops and so do I, she doesn't say anything, just narrows her eyes "So that's why I ask you this" I go down on one knee "Will you marry me?" she walks up to me

"How do I know that you really want this? Tell me why you want to marry me" she says, I smile, and grab her hand

"Because I am in love with you, I know this because if I'm away from you for more than an hour, I can't stop thinking about you. I know that I want to marry you Tris, I love waking up to see you, and I love kissing you goodnight, I love the way you mumble little things in your sleep, I love how you blush when I call you beautiful, brave, smart or even sexy. So answer this question, will you marry me?" I ask, she's blushing, ever since I called her beautiful, I grin, she's smiling, and she kisses me

"Yes" she says, brushing her lips on mine, I grin even wider, and everyone around us cheers. I pull back, and slide the ring onto her finger, I stand up and wrap my arms under her butt, and I lift her up and spin her around, her arms are placed around my neck, her forehead is on mine. I know that I love this woman more than anything, she's my life. I can't wait to call her my wife.

**AN- He asked the question! So, how'd you like it? They will be getting married... maybe soon, who knows :) **

**-MissyLou00**


	3. Chapter 3- Embarrassing Walk-In

**A/N I know I haven't been posting, sorry about that. I've been busy with shopping and other stuff. Here is Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

Tris POV

I wake up feeling my soon to be husbands arms wrapped tightly around me, I love this, I snuggle closer to him, running my fingers over his naked chest, I smile, knowing that he's all mine, every single part of him. I stand up and see our clothes trail from the front door, to in here; I walk past them and go to the bathroom, and hop in the warm shower, let warm water run down my body. My ribs hurt like hell, but I just ignore it. I hear the bathroom door open, and Tobias slides the shower door open, with a grin on his face, I smile back at him

"You didn't wake me up" he says, I pull him close and kiss him

"Well, I thought you should have some sleep" I say "We were up late" he smirks, and kisses me, he puts his hands on my waist and pulls me close, so that our bodies are pressed together, he smiles down at me

"I love you Tris" he says

"I love you too Toby" I whisper, he slowly pushes his lips to mine, we kiss for a while, when the water starts to get cold, I squeal and run out, so does Tobias, I wrap the towel around me, and walk out, Tobias wraps the towel low around his waist. I stand in front of the bed and Tobias walks right in front of me, he drops his towel

"Shall we continue?" he asks, with that famous smirk of his, I blush slightly

"We shall" I reply, looking up at him, he smiles and wraps his arms around me, and jumps on the bed, I squeal, he just smiles, and kisses me. Then I hear a scream, and I lift my head up and see Christina, Tobias and I scream, and he rolls over so I'm on top, but my towel opens and now me and Tobias are in the towel, I look back at Christina, who has her eyes covered my her hands

"Christina! What are you doing here?!" I ask, her hands open slightly, then she's us, and closes her eyes

"Well I came in to get you so we could go shopping, but you weren't here, so I was sitting on the couch, then I heard a squeal, so I came in" she says, covering her eyes. Then I feel something poke at my leg, my eyes widen, and I smack Tobias

"Sorry" he says

"I'm just going to leave" she says

"Yep, just come back in about 20 minutes, I need to change" I say, then she runs out

"Sorry Tris, we're both naked, and you are pushed up against me" he says "But we do have 20 minutes" then winks

"Just go take a cold shower, Tobias" I say, kissing him, I sit up, but just pulled back down by Tobias, he kisses me softly, I pull back

"Tobias, she's going to be back in 20, I'm pretty sure she's going to walk in" I say, he groans, and let's go of me. I get up and change while Tobias hops in the cold shower, I slip on some black skinny jeans, black combat book, and a dark grey V-neck shirt. I put on some mascara, eye liner, and blush. Tobias comes out of the shower only in his boxers; look at his through the mirror

"Well… hello sexy" he says, with that sexy smile of his, I smile at him

"Same to you, my sexy fiancé" I say back, and turn to face him and peck his lips "Gotta go! Love you!" I call out; I open the door and see Christina still covering her eyes

"I'm decent" I say, she sighs in relief, and she smiles at me

"Well, that was extremely embarrassing" she says "So, I assume I just ruined your chances on sleeping with him this morning" then laughs, I blush

"You didn't ruin us last night" I mumble, she stops

"You dirty little girl" she says "Please tell me you used protection" I blush even more, and my eyes widen

"Yes! Of course Christina!" I yell, she laughs, but probably because of how red I am

"Well, anyways… YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED!" she yells excitedly, so everyone in Dauntless can hear her, maybe even the people from other factions can hear her "And that means that we have to start planning… but it would be much easier if someone… planned it for you" then she looks at me with puppy eyes, I laugh and nod

"Christina, would you like to plan my wedding?" I ask, she squeals, and hugs me

"I would love to" she says, and smiles at me. We arrive in the pit, and she walks into the Jewelry place, what are we doing?

"Christina, what are we doing here?" I ask, she stops and faces me, she has a smile on her face

"Well, it can't be just the both of us shopping now can it?" she says, I look confused, who are- Oh, were going to go get Miya. I can't say I hate her, but I don't really know her

"Okay?" I say, we walk in and I see Miya, placing beautiful necklaces on the counter, with a small smile. We walk in and her head shoots up, which kind of amazes me, because we came in really quiet. She smiles softly at us

"Hey, How are you today?" she asks

"Very happy, because I get to plan a wedding!" Christina cheers, Miya grins

"So, he proposed" she says to me, I nod

"Yes, not in the way that I always thought, but, I'm happy" I say, she smiles

"I just want you to know, I would never sleep with a man who is taken" she says "I'm waiting for a perfect guy and I know for a fact that you have yours Tris" I smile

"Thank you Miya" I say

"So we were wondering if you wanted to go shopping with us" Christina says, Miya thinks for a second

"Yea, why not" she says, then walks in the office

"So, when do you want the wedding?" Chris asks me, I shrug

"Well, I want it more in the June time" I say "So it's not freezing in the compound"

"Makes sense" she says, and then Miya comes back out, with a smile. She's wearing black skinny jeans, but they aren't skin tight, lose, and a grey button up shirt, and a simple black sweater, with dark grey converse on. She looks beautiful, she has darkish pink lipstick one, dark blue eye shadow, thin eye liner, and some blush.

"So, where are we going?" she asks

"Well, now that your with us, I was thinking we could go everyday shopping" Christina says "But first, we are going to go to your place to see what you have" that is directed to Miya. Miya looks confused

"Why?" she asks

"Well, I see that you dress like how Tris used to dress before I started shopping for her" Chris says, Miya groans

"But I like what I wear, there's nothing wrong with my clothes" she whines, I laugh

"She won't listen, trust me" I say "I said that the first time, then went home, that night she broke in and stole all my clothes and threw them out" Miya's eyes widen, while Chris smirks

"Yea, let's go" Miya says quickly, I laugh.

We get to Miya's apartment, and it's very clean, there's books everywhere, but it looks neat, well, neater then mine

"Sorry about the mess" Miya says

"No, it's nice, it's not dirty at all" Chris says "Did you come from Erudite?"

"No, actually" Miya says "I just like to read"

"Where'd you come from?" I ask

"My mother's womb" she says smiling "So, my room is just over here" she says leading us to her bedroom. The bed is fixed tightly, like I do, there are books in here too. The bed is black, the sheets are grey. The walls are a navy blue

"So, let's see your clothes" Chris says, opening the drawers, she starts to pull all of the clothes, and toss them on the bed

"Do you guys want a drink?" Miya asks

"No thank you" Christina says not looking up

"Sure" I say, Miya and I walk into the kitchen

"what would you like?" she asks

"A coffee, please" I say, she nods and pulls out some

"So, what Faction did you come from?" she asks me

"Abnegation" I say, she looks at me

"Really?" she asks amazed

"Why so surprised?" I ask, smiling

"Oh, it's just, you seem like a Dauntless-Born" she says "You're a perfect Dauntless"

"Oh, no I'm not perfect" I say, shaking my head

"well, fine, then fitting in well" she says

"Not even, I don't really fit in any Faction" I say

"Divergent?" she asks, my head shoots up

"What?" I ask quickly, she quickly shakes her head

"Nothing" she says "So, if you came from Abnegation, what's your last name?"

"Prior" I state

"Beatrice?" she asks, I nod, and she grins

"Miya Herondale!" she exclaims "Your family would come over to our home for dinner, when you were 7, I was 5!" then it clicks, Miya Herondale, and her brother Kevin, but his name was Devin

"Wasn't your brother's name Devin?" I ask, she nods

"Yea, he changed it once we came here, he said Devin is a girl's name, so now its Kevin" she says then rolling her eyes, I laugh

"So, Abnegation" I say "Why didn't you want to tell me?" her eyes have a flash of pain and fear, but she quickly hides it, then looks back at the coffee, then sighs

"Oh, just a long story" she says, I want to ask what, but I don't want to push it. Miya hands me my coffee, and we walk into her room to see some clothes on the floor and the rest she's putting back in there place, but there isn't much that was kept really

"So, you got rid of all my clothes" Miya says, laughing lightly

"Pretty much" Christina says resting her hands on my hip, smiling "So, now it is time to go….. SHOPPING!"

"Yay" I say sarcastically

"Whatever Trissy, I know you enjoy it" Chris says, and then we head off to the stores

**A/N So, how are you guys liking Miya? I already know what I'm going to do with in the next few chapters, but I wont tell you. HINT: A terrible love triangle. that's all I'm saying. I'll update at 15**

**-MissyLou00**


	4. Chapter 4- New Job

**A/N Here is chapter 4! My favourite number! this chapter might not be the best, a friend of mine kept telling what I should do in this one. So, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Tris POV

After all that shopping, I carry my 100 pounds of clothes to my apartment, I open the door to see Tobias laying face first on the couch, I hear him snoring. I laugh and drop my bags down, he's still asleep. I look down at my watch, same watch from Abnegation, I just couldn't get rid of it, its 10:46, I laugh at this. I walk over next to Tobias and squeeze in between him and the couch, he groans and turns onto his side, and faces me, his eyes open and he smiles sheepishly

"Hello sexy" he says, I feel heat rush to my face

"Sorry for coming home late, we were all at Christina's place" I say, he nods

"We?" he asks

"Christina, Miya and me" I say, he gives me a look

"So you were with Miya?" he asks

"Yes, she's nice, I knew her from Abnegation" I say "From when we were kids" he smiles, and gives me a kiss

"Let's go to bed" he says, I nod, he stands up, and picks me up bridal style to the bedroom, I squeal once he picks me up, he smiles and carries me to the bed, and lay close together, his arms wrapped tightly around me making me feel like I'm in the safest place in the world, making me warm with his heat

"I love you Tobias" I say

"I love you too Tris" he says, and then I slowly fall asleep in his safe and strong arms.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

I wake up to the annoying buzz of the alarm clock; I sit up and smack it, then groan. I look over and see Tobias sleeping still, I smile down at him, and smack his arm, and he just groans and rolls over. I stand up and go all the way to the back wall, then I sprint over to the bed and jump on Tobias, he screams and grabs me then rolls over so he's on top of me, he pulls his arm back but then realizes it's me, I laugh and he sighs of relief, then laughs with me.

"Jesus, Tris" he says "You scared the living _hell _out of me" I laugh, then he leans down to and presses his soft warm lips to mine, I pull back

"Come on, we have to go to work sooner or later" I say, he presses his forehead to mine

"Later" he says, I smile and push him off

"Come on, my sexy fiancé" I say, he smirks

"Say that again" he says

"Come on" I say, teasing him

"No, Trissy, you know what I mean" he says "Fiancé"

"My sexy, attractive, and hot Fiancé" I say slowly and seductively, he smiles and wraps his arms around my waist, and kisses my neck "Now let's get ready" he groans then starts to change, I quickly hop into the shower. I let the burning hot water run down my back, but chest still hurts like hell, but I just ignore it. After what feels like hours, I hop out, and wrap the towel around me and go to my dresser, I put on a grey tank-top, and then a black cardigan, and then some black skinny jeans. I walk out and see Tobias making coffee, I smile and take mine

"So, I was thinking we could go over to Abnegation, and tell your parents" he says, taking a sip from his coffee "And your brother" he mumbles into the cup

"Not Caleb" I say, last I went to go see Caleb, he yelled at me for dating Tobias, saying he'll just break my heart, saying that I made a bad choice coming to Dauntless. My father soon accepted the fact that im Dauntless, he finally speaks to me

"Tris, we have to" he says, I just squeeze my eyes shut, and shake my head. I can't even explain how much I hate Caleb, yelling at me because me dating someone

"Fine" is all I say, then slip on my boots, and kiss Tobias and leave to the tattoo parlor.

Tori isn't here yet so I open up, and set everything up. I walk into the back of the shop and take a deep breath, I would love to see my mother and father, but Caleb is just going to get upset. I hear the door open, so I walk back out and I see Miya, I smile at her, then I notice her eyes are red, but she just smiles, she steps closer, and I see she has a bruised cheek.

"Hey Tris" she says

"Hey Miya, what's wrong?" I ask, she just chuckles then sits down

"Well, I quit my job" she says, then looks down

"What happened?" I asks, she sighs

"Well, I show up at work early, and my boss comes in, he says 'You're a beautiful girl, Miya. I see the way you look at me' I just look at him weirdly, then he steps closer 'So, I'm going to give you what you want, and also what I want' then he crashes him lips to mine, but I push him off, tell him to get off, then he hits me, and tries to come closer, I grab the closest thing by me, which was a medal lamp, and hit him over the head" she explains, with some tears going down her face, I sit next to her and rub her back "he wasn't knocked out, I quickly kicked him, and said I quit, then ran out. Then I came here, because Tori and I are pretty close"

"Who was your boss?" I ask

"Some ass named Dexter" she says "He was from Candor"

"Do you want to report him?" I ask

"No, no I can't" she says quickly

"Ok, its fine" I say "So, what are you going to do for money?"

"I don't know, I think I might just start off at the small jobs" she says, then looks down

"You could work here if you want" I say "but only if you want too" she looks up at me and then smiles and hugs me

"Really?" she asks "I would love to, thank you Tris"

"It's no problem really, I just have to run it by Tori" I say, she nod

"Run what by Tori?" I hear, I turn around and see Tori, I smile

"Well, I just want to know if Miya could work here." I ask, she nods

"Of course, but what happened at the jewellers, that's a great place" she asks

"Long story, Tori" Miya says, then they walk into the back and talk, when someone walks in. Someone's eyes that I never want to see, ever. The green eyes that I hate to see.

**A/N Cliffhanger! But I'm pretty sure you know who it is, if not... HAHA! I will update at 25**

**-MissyLou00**


	5. Chapter 5- Peter and Miya? No way

**A/N So here is Chapter 5 for you, not much to say... So enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Tris POV

"Hey Peter" I say monotone

"Hey Stiff" he says, then walks towards me "I want a tattoo"

"No really?" I say with sarcasm "I thought you would want a phone, who knew" then I shrug

"Shut it Stiff, I want a Candor symbol" he says, I nod, then back up so he can sit, he walks forward and rips off his shirt, showing his 6-pack, I just ignore him and get out the ink

"So why a Candor symbol, you left 6 years ago" I ask, he sighs

"Well, my mother passed away" he says, I look at him and he's looking up at the ceiling

"Peter, I'm sorry" I say, as much as I hate him, I have a heart

"It's fine" he says

"Where do you want it?" I ask, he points over his heart

"Here" he says

"Aww, Peter getting something over his heart, cute" I say jokingly, he chuckles

"Shut up" he says smiling a little

"Whoa, are you smiling?" I tease, he seems happy today, I know I shouldn't really start to trust him, but for some reason, I don't really care

"Just start the tattoo" he says, and then I put the needle over his heart and start.

After I finish the tattoo, Peter sits up and looks at the ground for a bit

"Thanks Tris" he says quietly, I stop in my tracks, he called me by my name, not Stiff. I want to ask him what, but I decide against it

"No problem, that's just 45 points" I say, he nods then stands up, then Miya walks out with a small smile

"Hey Tris, sorry for taking so long" she says, I nod

"Its fine" I say, I look at peter, and he's staring at miya, kind of like how Tobias looks at me, or Will looks at Christina. Oh. My. God. Is that what love at first sight looks like? I think so, I chuckle, and snap my fingers in front of his face, he snaps back to reality

"What?" he says right away

"45 points" I remind him, he nods then pays, and grabs his shirt

"See you tomorrow Tris, Tori says that I start the same time you do" Miya says, I wave goodbye and see that Peter watched her leave

"Peter!" I snap, his head shoots in my direction

"Who was that?" he asks

"Her name is none of your business" I say, his hands go up in surrender

"Sorry, I was just wondering" he says "But who is she?"

"I saw that Peter" I say to him, his cheeks turn red

"Shut it Stiff" he snaps "You didn't see anything"

"You lair" I say "The way you looked at her, that was love"

"It wasn't! I said shut it Stiff" he snaps, and steps forward, so that were close, I cross my arms as he glares down at me

"I am not scared of you Peter" I state smiling, he growls and pushes me back, I kick his feet out from underneath him "Peter, stop, just admit it"

"Admit what?!" he yells

"That you like Miya!" I yell back

"Ha! So her name is Miya!" he says, then smiles

"Peter likes Miya, Peter likes Miya" I sing, and then he glares and walks out. Then Tori walk out

"What the hell was that?" she asks

"Peter" is all I say, and then I get back to work

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

After a long day of tattooing people with faction symbols, cheesy dauntless things, and tattoos that say 'No Regrets' I walk home and open my apartment, then flop down on my bed. I lay here for a couple minutes when I hear my stomach growl, I smile and stand up. I start to stretch then I walk out, I take the long way because I'm bored trying to waste time, then I hear moans in the distance. Is that what me and Tobias sound like? I hear a laugh, a low laugh, but nothing like Tobias'. I walk little more, hoping that the moans are from somewhere else, but it gets louder

"Peter, I just met you, not now" is that… _Miya?_ And Peter? What the hell, I walk faster and closer, I pull out my phone and turn on the flashlight, since this is an empty hallway. I flash it on them and I see peter is holding Miya up with her legs wrapped around his waist, and her arms are wrapped around his neck, his are on her butt. Their heads snap in my direction, Miya turns a very deep shade of red, and she drops herself off of Peter, Peter just smiles

"Peter, you dirty whore" I say smiling, he turn slightly red, then grins even wider, I walk towards them and hook my arm in Miya's and drag her away

"Where are we going?" she asks, I just stay silent. Once we get to our destination, she recognizes where we are

"No, please no" she begs, I shake my head and knock, the door opens

"Hey Christina" I say smiling, as Miya tries to run, but I pull her in, Christina starts to help me drag Miya in, I place her on the couch as Chris locks the door

"What's going on?" Chris asks

"Well, I found Miya here in the hallway making out with… do you want to tell her?" I ask Miya the last part, Miya turns crimson, and looks down

"Who?!" Christina yells

"Peter Hayes" I say slowly, Christina gasps

"Do you know Peter at all?!" she yells

"I just met him" Miya mumbles, embarrassed, still looking down.

"You dirty girl!" Christina screams "But peter is not a good guy, Miya"

"He was sweet" Miya says

"Tris, do you want to explain what he did to you?" she asks me

"He almost killed me during initiation, he stabbed me in the stomach after initiation because I beat him, he threatened to kill me and Four a couple years ago and he broke into my apartment and trashed the place" I explain, Miya looks horrified

"No, he was kind, sweet, strong, handsome, soft, warm, a great kiss-"she says before Chris cuts her off with gagging sounds, I laugh

"You know, Chris" I say "I think he really did change a bit" she looks at me like I'm crazy

"Are we talking about the same Peter?" she asks jokingly

"I'm serious, he was smiling and laughing when I talked to him, he was nice" I say "he came in today to get a tattoo, and we were talking and he was smiling"

"Huh, well, I'll give him a chance" Christina says, then there's a knock on the door, Christina opens the door and we see Zeke

"Hello ladies" he says smiling

"Hey Zeke" I say and so does Chris, Miya stays silent

"So, every one of my guy friends are busy, and Shauna dumped me for another guy" he says, then looks down

"Oh my god, Zeke what happened?" Chris asks sadly

"Well, she came home, and she just pounced on me giving me kisses, then we moved it to the bedroom, and we had sex, then she started crying after" he says walking in and sitting down "She kept apologizing, then she spat it out, he said she slept with another guy, she said they have been talking or a long time, and she just did it, then she left"

"Aww, Zeke I'm so sorry" I say, scooting closer, he just smiles down at me

"It's fine, because now I get to flirt, and have fun" he says

"So, anyone what coffee?" Chris asks, we all nod, then she slips her shoes on "I ran out, so Tris come with me" I nod then stand up and walk with her, once the door closes she says

"Why the hell would Shauna sleep with another guy?" she says quietly, I shrug

"She must have fell in love stronger than she did with Zeke" I say, we start walking down the hall

"Who did she sleep with anyways?" I ask, she shrugs

"She works at the bar, maybe someone there?" she says, the bar, I only know one guy that works there, that would be Kevin. I stop dead in my tracks, then so does Christina

"What's wrong?" she asks

"I think I know who she slept with" I say, then I start to run to Max's office, I knock on his door, I look behind me and I don't see Christina, I guess she got the coffee. Max opens the door

"Why, hello Tris, how may I help you?" he asks, then smiles, he must be in a happy mood

"Hey Max, I was wondering if you could tell me where a Kevin Herondale lives?" I ask, he opens the door for me to come in, I nod in a thank you, we both sit down

"Kevin Herondale, I was just wondering, why do you need his room number?" he asks, typing stuff in his computer

"Well, Kevin is a personal friend from when I was a child, and I have to talk to him" I say, he nods, then he continues typing

"He live in room 318" he says, I nod

"Thank you, Max" I say

"Oh, and congratulations on the engagement" he says

"Thanks, Max" I say, and smile at him then leave, I run down to room 318. I knock on the door and Kevin opens it, I jump on him and hug him, I can't believe this is Devin, my old friend from Abnegation

"Tris?! What are you doing here?" he asks

"Hey Devin" I say, he looks confused for a second

"How do you know my name?" he asks, I slap his arm

"It's me, Kevin" I say "Beatrice" he looks at me weird, then he smiles widely, then engulfs me in a hug

"Oh my god" he says in my neck "Tris, I can't believe it's you" then kisses my cheek

"I know, long time no see, right?" I say, he nods "So, I also came here to ask you something"

"Yes…" he says telling me to continue

"Do you know someone named Shauna?" I ask, he nods

"Yea, we worked together" he says, but I can see he'd hiding something

"Did you sleep with her?" I ask, he turns red

"Yes, I did" he says quietly

"Did you know she was dating someone?" I asks, he sighs

"It was a terrible thing that we did, I know that, but were in love, we have been working together for a long time, we just fell in love, you never know to who" he says, I nod

"He's heartbroken" I say, look looks me in the eyes "He didn't admit it, but I've never seen him like this"

"I'm so sorry" he says, then hugs me, he was always like this, he would do something, and feel completely terrible about it, I hug back, he face is in my neck, mine in resting on his shoulder. Then the door opens and we pull back, I see Shauna, she looks between the both of us/

"Hey Tris" she says

"Hey Shauna" I say smiling

"So, how do you two know each other?" she asks, closing the door, and setting her purse down on the table, she's smiling so I know she's not angry or anything

"We grew up together" I say

"I never knew that" she says

"Neither did I" he says

"I found out not long ago" I say, then stand up "Well, I have to go find where Christina went, I'll see you guys soon" I open the door to leave, but Shauna grabs my arm

"Tell Zeke that I'm sorry" she says, her eyes are glassy, she's holding back some tears, I nod, then run to Christina's, I open the door, and see Miya with her back leaning on the couch with her legs rested on Zekes lap, their heads snap in my direction, they are both smiling

"What took you so long?" Miya asks

"Oh nothing" I say, she nods then looks back at Zeke "Is Christina here?"

"Yea, she's in the kitchen" Miya says, I nod, then walk in, Christina is pouring milk in the coffee

"Where'd you go?" she asks without looking up

"To talk to someone" I say, then grab my coffee

"With whom?" she asks

"Shauna and her new boyfriend" I say, taking a sip. Then Zeke walks in

"Hello ladies, what took you so long Tris?" he asks

"I bumped into someone" I say, he nods, then he looks behind him at Miya

"I have to tell you guys something" he says

**A/N What does Zeke have to say? Is it important? Is it bad? Well you just have to wait and see :) I will update at 30, Oh, and I think I change my mind about a love triangle, but I'm not completely sure about it yet, what should I do?**

**-Missylou00**


End file.
